


Pancakes

by BridgetteIrish



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Food Porn, Kitchen Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetteIrish/pseuds/BridgetteIrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara wakes up early on a Saturday morning and Cat makes her breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> An enormous thank you to my editors reginalovesemma and kara-lesbihonest. They are why this whole thing is even coherent. Any errors are mine.
> 
> This work was inspired by this photo: http://bridgetteirish.tumblr.com/post/138212332511/kara-lesbihonest-supergirlbenoist-aliadler
> 
> and this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XILZAVXs6RY
> 
> and my Superfriends Sin Squad for dropping so many pancake headcanons on me that I couldn't NOT write this. I love you guys.

Just like any other morning spent at her beach house, it was the sound of the surf outside the open bedroom window that woke Cat. Before she even opened her eyes, she reached instinctively for the firm, strong body sharing her bed, only to be met with empty sheets. 

Kara was already up. This wasn't unusual, of course; Kara required very little sleep. But as Cat stretched languidly in bed welcoming the bright Saturday morning, she couldn't escape the thought that she hadn't done enough to wear out her Supergirl the night before. 

“Challenge accepted, Grant,” she whispered to herself as she made her way to the bathroom.

She found Kara not on the balcony facing the ocean, where any sane person would spend a lazy Saturday morning, but instead in front of the big picture window facing the city. The morning sun poured into the room and across the leather sofa Cat had placed there for exactly that purpose. Kara practically glowed under the warm rays as she sat cross-legged, tousled hair hiding her face, sketch pad open on her lap and a charcoal pencil in her hand.

Cat leaned against the threshold of the doorway and drank in the sight for a long moment. Kara’s hearing didn't allow her to hide for long, and Kara soon looked up. That close-mouthed, crinkle-eyed smile Cat loved spread across Kara’s face and she held out a hand to beckon Cat to her. 

“Morning, gorgeous.”

Cat didn't speak. Instead she crossed the room and stopped behind the sofa where Kara had dropped her head against the back to look up at her. She glanced at the sketch pad and her breath caught as she saw the flawless drawing. Surrounded by a pillow and wild bed-tossed curls was her own sleeping face, complete with a tiny smile. “Kara, how-”

“I have you memorized, love. You inspired me this morning.”

Cat bent over and kissed Kara deeply. She stroked soft cheeks and felt Kara’s hands wind through her hair, holding her close. It was all Cat could do not to crawl over the back of the sofa and press Kara to the leather cushions. Instead, she snaked one hand down Kara’s collarbone and into the loose, white v-neck to caress a soft, pliant breast. The satisfying gasp that came from Kara as her nipple hardened made Cat smile into her mouth as they continued to exchange lazy, upside-down kisses.

A frantic, yipping bark startled Cat and she accidentally pinched the nipple under her fingers. Kara yelped and turned bright red as a small brown puppy bounded into the room and into Kara’s lap. 

Cat withdrew, stormclouds gathering in her eyes. “Tell me again why we got that… thing?” She groused.

“Stop it, Cat, you love Little Miss Kay. Doesn't she, puppy face?” Kara nuzzled the dog to her and Cat rolled her eyes and retreated. Kara leapt from the sofa, puppy tucked to her side and soothed Cat with a kiss to her cheek. “I'm just going to take her out, then I'm all yours.”

Cat crossed her arms in her best attempt to show disgust, but the minute she saw Kara tugging on her wooly cotton boots and throwing her long locks into a messy ponytail, Cat's irritability quickly subsided. She'd never looked more adorable. “Are you hungry?” She asked, as a bit of a peace offering.

“Always.” She gave Cat one more thorough kiss before bounding out the door and down the stairs.

+++++++++++

Cat made her way downstairs and into her gourmet kitchen where she began pulling ingredients from the fridge and pantry. As she sliced bananas, she glanced out the kitchen window and took in the view of her private section of beach. She was immediately hypnotized by the carefree young woman playing with the tiny dog in the low-tide. 

It never failed to amaze Cat that someone who carried so much, who had endured so many tragedies, who encountered terror and heartbreak almost daily, could still possess so much goodness. It pulled Cat’s inherent cynicism into sharp contrast and made her wish to be better, to do better. She sighed happily and returned to her preparations as her puppies made their way up the walkway and through the kitchen door.

Kara kicked off her “beach boots” and went about scooping food into Kay’s dish and filling her water bowl. Cat had just begun mixing flour, eggs and milk in a large bowl when Kara floated onto the counter and dipped her finger in the batter for a taste.

“Kara, wash your hands, and don’t eat that, it has raw egg in it.” Kara raised one perfect eyebrow and gave a little half smile. “Right, alien, no illness. Still. Gross.”

Without leaving the countertop, Kara leaned over to the sink to wash her hands with soap and water. Cat lost track of her mixing as Kara’s t-shirt rode up, exposing the tanned skin of her hip, where her grey sweatpants rode low.

When Kara leaned back up, drying her hands, she moved the wooden spoon back over the bowl. “You’re dripping,” she smiled. 

Cat set the bowl and spoon on the counter with a bit more force than intended and moved to stand between Kara’s thighs. In one sweeping motion, the loose grey sweats were on the kitchen floor. The barely-there t-shirt followed and a gloriously naked Kara Danvers sat stunned on the countertop. “Something you want, Cat?” She teased.

Cat’s only response was to take one already hard nipple into her mouth and Cat basked in the gasp that came from Kara’s throat. Her hands snuck around Kara’s hips, urging her forward on the counter while her mouth moved to Kara’s other breast. Kara could only hold on for dear life and Cat could feel the pull of her hair at her scalp as Kara’s fingers moved through her curls. 

“Don’t hold back,” Cat urged as she snuck a hand between powerful thighs. Kara spread her legs wider and Cat teased at her clit, holding Kara’s gaze as it went blank and her eyes slipped closed. 

With one hand supporting her lower back, Cat slid two, then three fingers inside Kara. Her hips were moving to the rhythm of Cat’s thrusts, their foreheads locked together. As her orgasm rose inside her, Kara leaned back on the countertop, her fingernails digging into the granite. Cat wondered for a split second if she’d leave scratches there, but in the next moment no longer cared as Kara screamed and came undone around her fingers. 

The power of her orgasm made her fingers ache a little as she pulled them from Kara’s shaking body and offered her hand to her to taste. Kara took Cat’s fingers in her mouth, then pulled Cat to her for a long, deep kiss. When she pulled away, she was smiling. 

“Now, I’m really hungry,” Kara said as she hopped from the counter, peeled the last banana and leaned toward Cat, trying and failing to seduce her with said banana.

Cat laughed, washed her hands and returned to her pancake batter, folding in the bananas gently and beginning to clean up. She was reaching above her head for her favorite frying pan when strong arms came around her, trapping her against the counter. No words were spoken as Kara trailed soft kisses from behind her ear, down her neck to where her oversized t-shirt hung loosely off one shoulder. The shirt didn’t stay long. It was up and off and Cat could feel the ends of Kara’s hair as it trailed across her breasts, followed by her hands, cupping her from behind.

Kara used one hand to shimmy Cat’s yoga pants down her hips and she kicked them to the side, while her other teased Cat’s breasts. Gently, she pressed Cat’s front across the counter and dipped a single finger into her center from behind. “You’re ready for me,” Kara breathed, placing a reverent kiss on Cat’s exposed sacrum.

Cat nodded and Kara added two fingers. Her pace was slow, almost lazy, and Cat begged. “Faster, Kara, please.” Kara kept her pace steady, but pressed just a bit harder. 

“Goddammit, Kara,” Cat breathed into the counter. She was sure she was the one leaving scratch marks in the granite now. 

“Patience.”

Cat growled.

“It’ll be worth it, I promise.”

Cat whimpered, but the speed didn’t change, only the amount of pressure Kara applied. The thrusts were no longer lazy, but powerful and purposeful and Cat could feel the build start somewhere deep in her center. She concentrated on the cool granite against her breasts and Kara’s naked hips pressed to hers and the ever slow press against that spot inside of her. When she couldn’t take any more, she pushed up on her hands, looked over her shoulder defiantly. “Get on with it,” she ground out between clenched teeth, but then Kara pressed just right. “Oh!” 

Kara gave a wicked smile and Cat’s head fell back against her shoulder as she rode Kara’s hand. Strong arms supported her through the aftershocks until she was able to stand again on shaky legs. She turned in Kara’s arms and kissed her briefly before gathering Kara’s shirt and sweats from the floor and shoving them at her. 

“Out.” She pointed to the breakfast nook on the other side of the enormous kitchen. “Go make yourself useful. Make coffee and set the table. Jesus, Kara.”

Kara bounced from the room as Cat donned her own clothes and took a minute to gather herself. That hadn’t exactly gone to plan. She was supposed to be wearing Kara out. At this rate she’d need a nap before noon and Carter would be home soon. She brought down the forgotten pan and set it on the burner to heat. Kara ventured back into her sanctum only once to place a steaming mug of coffee in her hands and an apologetic kiss on her cheek.

Cat turned off her burner and ventured into the nook with an enormous stack of banana pancakes. She was pleased to see a full spread laid out on her table: orange juice, coffee, jam, whipped cream, strawberries and blueberry syrup. “Well, someone’s feeling ambitious today.”

Kara grinned and swept her finger through the bowl of whipped cream, licking it deliciously. “I couldn’t decide what toppings I wanted.”

“Well, save two for Carter. He’ll never forgive me if he finds out I made his favorite while he was gone, even if he has to microwave them.”

Kara dove in. It had taken Cat awhile to become accustomed to watching Kara eat. She’d never seen anything like it, but there was something about the passion with which she attacked a plate of food that snuck into the corners of Cat’s cynical heart and charmed her to her toes.

Kara glanced up while licking blueberry syrup from her fork. “Aren’t you gonna eat?” 

Cat had barely touched her own pancakes. She smiled and reached for the strawberry jam while Kara scooped another pancake onto her plate.

When breakfast had been thoroughly decimated and Kara was drawing her finger lazily across her plate scooping up remnants of whipped cream, Cat grabbed her wrist and brought her finger to her mouth. She watched as Kara’s eyes darkened and she slid out of her chair to sit on the table in front of Cat.

“Why are you always sitting on pieces of my furniture that aren’t intended for sitting?”

Kara shrugged. “Are you still hungry, Cat?”

With Kara’s help, Cat removed the grey sweatpants, once again. Then, without removing her gaze from Kara’s, Cat gathered the remnants of the strawberry jam from her abandoned plate onto her finger and swept it across Kara’s clit. She watched enraptured as Kara’s jaw dropped open in shock, but didn’t waste any more time before sweeping her tongue in to have a taste of strawberries and Kara. “Cat, what-” But she lost track of what she was going to say as Cat’s tongue dove deeper.

+++++++++++++++++++

Two hours later the dishes were done, tabletops and countertops sparkled once again and Cat sat quietly working in her study when she heard Carter bound up the stairs.

He burst into her study all exuberance and light and carrying a squirming puppy in his arms. “Hey, mom!” He gave her a hug. “Hey, did Kara have a solar flare or something? She’s totally passed out on the balcony.”

Cat smiled and scratched Kay behind the ears.. “Kara was just up early, sweetie. Let her sleep.”

Carter left and Cat’s smile grew wider. “Mission accomplished, Grant.” She returned to her work.

The End.


End file.
